Alone at Last
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: We all have wondered what happened to Alec when him and Jace switch places in CoA. Well I have supplied the answer. The story is better than the summary. Alec is slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**I was sitting in my room working on the fourth chapter of my Death note and Mortal Instruments Crossover called Singing in the Rain when I randomly started wondering "What happened when Alec took Jace's place at Magnus's house in City of Ashes when they are going to the Court of Seelie?"**_

_**Possible OOC on Alec's part but it is friggin funny!**_

_**The first part is directly from CoA, page 148 & 149.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sick and twisted ideas.**_

**Magnus's POV**

"There is no chance I'm going to let you do this, Alec," Jace said in a dangerous voice. "I'll wrestle you to the ground if I have to."

"While that does sound tempting," I said, flipping my long sleeves back, "there is another way."

"What other way? This is a directive from the Clave. I can't just weasel out of it."

"But I can." I grinned. "Never doubt my weaseling abilities, Shadowhunter, for they are epic and memorable in their scope. I specifically enchanted the contract with the Inquisitor so that I could let you go for a short time if I desired, as long as another Nephilim was willing to take your place."

"Where are we going to-Oh," Alec said meekly. "You mean me."

Jace's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, now you don't _want _to go to the Seelie Court?"

Alec flushed. "I think it's more important for you to go than me. You're Valentine's son, I'm sure you're the Queen really wants to see. Besides, you're charming."

Jace glared at him.

"Maybe not at the moment," Alec amended. "But you're _usually_ charming. And fairies are very susceptible to charm."

"Plus, if you stay here, I've got the whole first season of _Gilligan's Island _on DVD," I said.

"No one could turn _that_ down," said Jace. He still wouldn't look at Clary.

"Isabelle can meet you in the park by Turtle Pond," said Alec. "She knows the secret entrance to the court. She'll be waiting."

"And one last thing," I said, jabbing a ringed finger at Jace. "Try not to get yourself killed in the Seelie Court. If you die, I'll have a lot of explaining to do."

At that, Jace broke into a grin. It was an unsettling grin, less a flash of amusement than the gleam of an unsheathed blade. "You know," he said, "I have that that's going to be the case whether I get yourself killed or not."

**Community Stalker POV**

**That is where CC's work ends and Pyro Girl's begins.**

_Magnus's POV_

"Do we really have to watch _Gilligan's Island_?" Alec asked.

"Of course not, darling," I said flopping down next to him on the couch, "I was thinking we could do something along the lines of …" I started say before he suddenly kissed me. When we broke apart I said, "I was thinking _SCRABBLE_ but I like you're idea better."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. But I just couldn't find the courage to do it in front of the others, I'm sorry." Alec said looking down.

I cleared the roughly three inches in between us and hugged him and said, "It's okay, whenever you're ready." _**(Brief A/N: That statement shall backfire in CoG)**_

He looked up at me and smiled as I gently kissed him on the forehead. Those beautiful blue eyes stared into mine silently until he asked, "Can we go somewhere more, um, comfortable?"

A grin appeared across my face, "Well, aren't we just full of ourselves today, Alexander?"

"Well, actually, that was just implied by your perverted mind. This isn't exactly most comfortably padded couch in New York and my ass is going to sleep from sitting here so long."

"Well, how about a compromise? We turn my perverted idea into a more comfortable place for you," I said, hoping he would blush. It is so damn cute when he does that. He rolled his eyes and stood up and went to walk off, since my bedroom and my kitchen are in the same direction, I figured he was going to get something to eat.

_Alec's POV_

It is fun to mess with Magnus so I, being the sweet boyfriend that I am, made him think I was going to get something to eat when I suddenly turned around and said, "Well, are you coming?" I swear I have never seen him stand up so fast.

_**So, should I continue with other chapters or leave it as a one-shot. **_

_**There is only one way to tell me.**_

_**Yes, the little green button at the bottom beckoning to you. Ya know ya wanna press it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my peoples! I apologize for taking so long to update. I decided to continue it. It'll most likely be a two-shot unless you ask nicely.**

**~~~~Magnus's POV~~~~**

"I love you," he said suddenly, "I don't want this night to end."

"Me either," I said pulling him closer to me. He was so young yet so grown up. I couldn't tell him this but, I will be willing to break my reputation of keeping a boy around for no longer than three weeks for him.

"… and molest you."

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"I didn't think you were paying attention so I decided to see for sure."

"Dumbass."

"_More like numbass_." I heard him say under his breath.

"But you are my dumb-numbass," I said. Yes! He blushed. That is so damn adorable. "So what was that I heard about you molesting me?"

"I said, Then the flying chihuahua came in the window and, god you are so damn sexy."

Then after saying that he grabbed me and promptly began to kiss me. After we pulled away for breath after about two minutes, he said, "I think they're back."

Right after he said that we heard the door open.

"Don't worry my love," I said. Then with a snap of my fingers I appeared in the kitchen.

"Where's Alec?" Jace asked.

"He spilt his tea on his pants so he is in my bedroom waiting for them to get dry," I snapped my fingers to make the alarm on my washing machine go off.

As he was walking out (Jace had gone to his room) He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Thank you so much. I'll text you."

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooo.**

**How'd ya like it?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**I'll love you forever!**

**It is up to you peoples to decide if I continue it and how to if I do decide to.**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

_**~~~~PLEASE!~~~~**_

_**I will go pyro on yo ass if you don't review. **_

_**Not-so-friendly-neighborhood squirrel: I highly doubt that. -_-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all my beautiful, wonderful, amazing reviewers! I apologize for my pet squirrel Katie. I had her beta instead of ka-squiggle. I have learned my lesson. I **_**REALLY**_** need better friends. This will most likely be the last chapter of Alone at Last unless I get 5 or more people to say otherwise within a month. I will also need ideas for I have run out of them.**

**DiScLaImEr~-~ I am currently saving up so I can buy MI so I can quit typing these mother fucking disclaimers. And it would be awesome to own Magnus!**

**Alec**- You up?

**Magnus**- No, I'm sleep texting.

**Alec**- Is that French for I love you?

**Magnus**- Dumbass

**Alec**- you rang?

**Magnus**- What is my ring tone?

**Alec**- huh?

**Magnus**- When I call or text you, what is my ringtone?

**Alec**- You'll think it's stupid.

**Magnus**- No I won't.

**Alec**- The chorus to Monsoon by Tokio Hotel.

**Magnus**- Yours is Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift

**Alec**- Why?

**Magnus**- Because YOU have beautiful eyes.

**Alec**- Thanks.

**Magnus**- Why is mine the chorus to Monsoon?

**Alec**- The words are… Right in through the monsoon, you're the one to the end of time, where the rain won't hurt, fight in the storm, into the blue and when I lose myself I think of you. Together we'll be running somewhere new and nothing can hold me back from you, through the monsoon.

**Magnus**- I feel so loved.

**Alec- **You are such a girl.

**Magnus**- Do I need to show you AGAIN that I am not a girl?

**Alec**- Maybe? :-D

**Magnus**- I'm doing anything. ;-D

**Alec**- I am. -_-

**Magnus**- Damn. Who… What are you doing?

**Alec**- lol. resting. I just got back from a bout with some Ravener demons. About 20.

**Magnus**- Are you guys ok?

**Alec**- No, all three of us are dead.

**Magnus**- Do I need to get out the pimp hand?

**Alec**- I gotta go

**Magnus**- Why? :-(

**Alec**- Someone is here.

**Magnus**- Fuck

**Alec**- Later. Bye.

**Magnus**- I love you.

**Alec**- Love you too.

**How was it? I will not continue unless I get 5 or more telling me to continue and at least one person gives me an idea that I can use. I REFUSE to do lemons. Thanks again to all the anonymous and not anonymous reviewers!**

**To xocanoodle- Yes I am begging for reviews thank you very much!**

**(B/N: I apologize for the way the lyrics are formatted, but that's the best I can do if they're in a text.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Good News to all! This is the NEXT chapter to Alone at Last.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own it. Or the toast…**

Magnus- ALEC!

Alec- WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Magnus-2 talk…

Alec- IT IS FOUR IN THE MORNING!

Magnus- very good, tomorrow we will learn tree.

Alec- I really hate you.

Magnus- that isn't what u said last nite.

Alec- -_-

Magnus- XD

Alec- How much caffeine have you had?

Magnus- 3monsters 4 frappes 2 vaults and 1 cup-o-coffee.

Alec- *twitch*

Magnus- ;-D

Alec- I love you anyways

Magnus- I LOVE YOU 2!

Alec- *facepalm*

Magnus- so watcha doin?

Alec- I WAS sleeping. Now I'm gonna go back to sleep. Good Night Magnus.

Magnus- good night Alec. I Love You!

Alec-I Love You too.

Alec shut his phone, smiling. He really did love Magnus. Why couldn't he just tell everyone else?

**So, how was it? I was very proud of myself.**

**REVIEW! or else… -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peoples! Sorry I haven't updated this one in like, forever… So here is ze next chapter. This takes place after CoG so everyone knows Alec is gay…**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T WANNA! *tazed* don't…own**

**~~~lol~~~**

"Hey AAAlec?" Magnus started to say.

"No," Alec already knew what he was going to ask.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"Yes I do honey and you know I hate shopping," Alec said, getting up on his toes to kiss his boyfriend on the nose. **(he he…I rhymed…XD)**

"But Alec, all your sweaters have holes, and they are _all_ black!"

"I am aware of this. I am also aware of the fact that if I go shopping you will somehow talk me into getting something with rainbows and/or sparkles."

"Fine! I'll just Be-Dazzle your shirts."

"If you touch any of my clothes with that demonic thing I will kill you."

Magnus stepped up to Alec to where they were barley touching and whispered in Alec's ear, _"We both know you couldn't do that."_

Alec returned the whisper but said, _"Yes, but I _can _cut you off."_

Magnus straightened up and said, "Who said anything about Be-Dazzling? Not me! I would _never_ do such a thing!"

Alec busted out in laughter at his boyfriend's behavior. He kissed Magnus on the cheek and said, "This is why I love you."

Magnus got an idea for payback, "Cause I'm awesome in bed."

Alec blushed, "N-no."

"So you don't think I'm awesome in bed?"

"No! I-I mean yes!"

"Then why'd you say no?"

"Cause that's not why I love you."

"Then tell me darling," Magnus pushed Alec down onto the couch and sat in his lap, "Why, do you love me?"

Alec kissed Magnus and said, "Cause you're amazing."

**~~~lol~~~**

**YAY! MALEC FLUFF! XD**

**Sorry, I just had to!**

**Pweese review!**


End file.
